Hija gatuna
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: La pequeña Haru podia llegar a ser como una esposa celosa, una hermana que protege o una hija consentida, aunque Subaru aún no se sentía tan viejo. Aunque Haru no veía de esa manera a ese humano de buen corazón, podría ser un hijo del que no estaría orgullosa por sus pésimas actitudes para conseguir comida pero un esclavo, creo que la palabra le va mejor.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Tengo varias historias en mente acerca de estos dos pero como estoy ocupada en algunos asuntos personales, a veces no puedo escribir. Pero ahora que prácticamente me desvele porque no podia dormir y entre mis ataques de pánico, decidí darme un pequeño descanso, poder respirar y continuar con esas historias inconclusas que por ahí tengo. ¡Una historia más de nuestros personajes favoritos! Son realmente lindos.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Doukyonin wa Hiza, Tokidoki, Atama no Ue (My Roommate is a Cat) no me pertenece. Es propiedad del escritor Minatsuki y el ilustrador As Futatsuya. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo de lo que todos los que conocían a Subaru Mikazuki, sabían. Se podían burlar un poco por la poca falta de atención que su amigo escritor tiene a lo que le rodea como también pueden sentir un poco de pena y desearle suerte a lo que vendrá en un futuro próximo. Un futuro que sabian, no estaba tan lejos como el chico había querido hacerles entrar en razón.

Y es que, la pequeña mínima de nombre Haru, aquella que decidió adoptar el mismo día que la encontró comiendo la comida que le había querido dejar a sus padres en su tumba y que prácticamente, desde el momento en que llegó a su casa, la gatita se sentía dueña de su propio territorio al pasearse tan campante por la misma y dormirse en cuánto lugar cómodo encontrará. La pequeña gatita jugaba un papel importante en la vida cotidiana del joven escritor. Aunque siendo sinceros, no sólo jugaba un papel, eran varios en donde se vio metida la pequeña minina.

Haru podia ser como esa esposa celosa y posesiva que no podia dejar ni un minuto a solas a Subaru porque algo iba hacer. Siempre se encontraba vigilando al mismo desde un punto que era ciego para todos pero que para ella, era el lugar apropiado para observar con atención los movimientos de ese humano. Aunque de su faceta de una esposa celosa y posesiva, la pequeña minina podía pasar a ser una esposa tierna, linda y cariñosa sólo con el joven escritor. Siempre procuraba estar cerca de él, sentarse en sus piernas cuando se siente un poco desanimado. Vigilar sus sueños y consolarle cuando tuviera alguna pesadilla. Se dejaba abrazar y mimar por él. Que acariciara su espalda como su cabeza, tranquilizarlo con sus ronroneos y lamer su mano con cariño cuando se encontraba en silencio a su lado y lo único que quería, era estar así.

Haru también podia ser como esa hermana mayor que procura que su hermanito de camada estuviera bien. Que lo cuidaba de todo peligro que pudieran encontrar, mantenerlo a salvo de todos los riesgos y siempre estar a la defensiva cuando encuentre algún objeto o sonido desconocido. No permitía que le hicieran daño y siempre se mantenía a su lado a lamer su piel para mantenerlo con su aroma como una forma de protección a lo desconocido. Aunque, no sólo una hermana mayor, también podia llegar a comportarse como una hermana menor al ser consentida por él. Los delciosos premios que le daba, las comidas deliciosas y caseras que el joven empezaba a preparar aunque sus dedos estuvieran con pequeñas cortadas en los dedos. Los juguetes y demás accesorios que le compro y que sabía, hacia bastante feliz a la pequeña gatita cuando se la pasaba jugando todo el día, persiguiendo y escondiéndose. Como afilar sus garras y rascar su espalda con aquellos objetos que tanto usaba. Haru era bastante feliz con eso y siempre le agradecía cuando jugaban juntos.

Pero había un papel mucho más importante que todos pensaban, realmente le quedaba mejor a Haru que todos esos pasados.

Y es que Haru, prácticamente, toma también el papel de hija. Si, aquella pequeña hija que siempre vigila que su padre no le este siendo infiel a su madre y que también, vigila y obliga a su padre a trabajar para que lleve el pan a la misma. O en este caso, que le lleve deliciosa comida y le compré lo que ella quiera. Si, era ese papel que mejor le quedaba a la pequeña gatita. Con aquella mirada que podía llegar asustar a cualquiera, mantenía observando a Subaru a que terminará su trabajo y solo así, podría trabajar y permitir que prepare de comer. Era aquella pequeña situación en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y que no podían evitar sentir una gran pena por él.

**-Buena suerte amigo **-Hiro le apoyaba con una palmada en la espalda que lo dejaba doblado. Habian escuchado a la pequeña minima maullar.**\- Tu hija gatuna te está buscando**

**-No es mi hija** -Se quejó Subaru.**\- Ni que fuera tan viejo**

**-Pues no eres tan viejo pero el día que tu hija llegue con pequeños gatitos **-Se burló.**\- Te sacarán más canas verdes de las que seguro, ya tienes**

**-¡Yo quiero uno de esos gatitos!** -Hablaba feliz Kawase.**\- Aunque lo mantendría aquí por la alergia de mi esposa**

**-Estoy seguro que mis hermano estarían felices con uno **-Opinó Hiroto, Kawase sólo le siguió.

**-¿Cómo diablos es que entran a mi casa?** -Se quejó Subaru.**\- No creo que eso suceda**

Haru observaba desde su punto ciego como aquellos dos humanos conversaban con el humano inútil y flojo que cuidaba. No entendía ninguna palabra que decían pero de algo estaba segura ella. Y es que, ella no veía a ese humano como una esposa, una hermana o una hija. Prácticamente se sentía como su madre.

Con sólo recordar lo pesado que era cuidar a ese humano, observar que comiera mucho o terminaría tirado en el piso de su territorio. De como tenía que vigilarlo para que le hiciera caso y se tomará un pequeño descanso. De vez en cuando, lamia su mano para que estuviera limpio y que nada le hiciera daño. Hasta ese punto, sentía a ese humano como de su camada, tenía que enseñarle a como conseguir comida, tal vez el pequeño ratón que escucha entrar a su territorio, ayudaría a mostrarle lo útil que es conseguir comida. Aunque había veces en las que le daba vergüenza tomar el papel de madre, la manera tan descuidada en que estaba ese humano, en lo torpe que era como lo débil que era. A veces sólo quería darse la vuelta y dejarlo a que aprendiera hacer las cosas sólo.

Pero a veces no podia. Antes de darse la vuelta, ella regresaba y le daba ánimos. Llegados hasta ese punto, si se sentía como su madre pero que le podía hacer, estaba tan agradecida con él que no podia dejarlo sólo. Que se mantendría a su lado a pesar de lo tonto y descuidado que era.

Pero fuera de eso, ese humano que cuidaba podia ser otra cosa para ella.

**_-Más que un humano pareces mi propio esclavo _**-La pequeña minina movió su cola de una lado a otro.**_\- Si, suena mejor esa palabra, esclavo_**

Y es que, prácticamente o tenía entrenado para que le diera comida cuando quiera, que le entregara premios aunque no a hubiera portado bien como ver su territorio con muchos juguetes divertidos con los que a diario iban a jugar. Si, ese humano de generoso corazón que la rescató de la calle y le dio un lugar donde vivir como una cama calientita y comida todo el día, era su esclavo.

**-Haru ¡Hora de comer!**

**_-¡Ahi esta la palabra clave! _**-Maullaba la gatita.**_\- Este humano me da comida deliciosa, juguetes divertidos con los que puedo jugar _**-Caminaba feliz con su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.**_\- Y muchos lugares cómodos donde dormir_** -Cuando llego a su plato de comida, empezó a devorar.**_\- Este humano es un buen esclavo_**

**-Tu hija parece muy feliz **-Bromeó Hiroto.

**-Haru siempre es feliz** -Kawase no paraba de tomar fotos.**\- ¡Ella siempre es hermosa!**

**-Por favor, denme un respiro **-Opinaba Subaru.

Hija gatuna o esclavo. De alguna manera tenían que convivir dentro de ese pequeño hogar. Fuera como fuera, eran una familia, tenían un papel importante en ese espacio compartido. Ya que Subaru no podia imaginar como sería su vida sin esa gatita y Haru no podia imaginar como sería volver a vivir en las calles.

Si, era mejor ese lugar.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Fue algo lindo y divertido desde mi punto de vista. Por favor, hay que darle un minuto de silencio a Subaru, un soldado caído que cayó en las garras de la pequeña y tierna Haru que lo único que quiere es comer. ¡Demasiado linda!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 24 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
